When The Midnight Clock Rang
by Bitterness11
Summary: Trapped under their dear girl's wish, Kaname and Zero found themselves in a world without Vampires, they tried to live a normal humans life together. If you don't have anyone other than the one you hate, could your feelings towards him change? KaZe
1. As She Wishes

**When The Midnight Clock Rang**

**Author's Note:** Hello there everyone, I know I haven't complete any of my stories yet but now I'm starting a new fic. Actually I wrote half of this chapter before I even think about my fic Scarlet Memories, I really was about to abandoned this fic but then I said what the harm in completing it? I won't lose anything like my hands or my legs :D

The reason I wanted to complete it is because I want it to be a little humor fic, there won't be much but it won't be all angst like my other fics. I'll do as I can because as you all know neither Kaname nor Zero is humor persons :d

Anyway plz tell me if I field at writing the humor thing this will be my first and last try, to tell u the truth I'm not a humor person myself :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Now Yuki my beautiful daughter make a wish !"

"But .. Zero and Kaname sinpai didn't come yet .."

"It's your birthday Yuki they should have came earlier the time is running !"

Yuki looked at the chairman and her friends then she sighed and closed her eyes 'I wish Zero and Kaname sinpai won't be enemies after this night .. I don't care what would happen but please .. Please I don't want them to fight each other anymore' .

And **_the midnight clock rang._** ...

* * *

Kaname dodge the punch that was directed to his face "Stop it Kiryu! I have been late long enough !"

Zero tried to punch the pureblood's face again "It's not just you vampire I have been late too and Yuki will be upset because of me again and you are the main reason bastard !"

Kaname held Zero's fist before it's touched his cheek "It's not my fault you are the one who bumped into me! Now stop this nonsense you know you are no match for me"

Zero snatched his hand from Kaname's "You knew I was coming from that direction yet you didn't move you arrogant vampire!"

Kaname looked at the dust on his clothe "You filthy level E you soiled my shirt! I have take enough.. You will regret ever crossing me Kiryu !"

When Kaname was about to unleash his power on the Vampire hunter before him, he heard the midnight clock rang. He cursed under his breath, he missed Yuki's birthday! that idiot will pay for his stubbornness!

Before he could hurt the hunter with his rage something suddenly attracted him from behind, he stumbled backwards and tried to resist it but the vampire hunter's punch on his stomach didn't help him at all. He fell backwards and dragged the other boy with him.

* * *

Zero slowly opened his eyes, there was something different in the air, the place and the sun.. Wait! What sun ? He sat up quickly, he was sure as hell that he and that arrogant pureblood were fighting in the night, did he slept all the time or did Kuran hit his head and he fell unconscious? He looked at the place around him closely "What the hell ?"

There a few feet away from him lay Kuran unconscious on the grass, or maybe sleeping? Zero turned his gaze to look at the place again, he doesn't remember them being fighting in this place.. And what is this place anyway it really looks like the woods near the academy they were fighting in but this place was Unfamiliar for him 'I wonder what happened?'

Zero went to the pureblood and shook the others shoulder "Kuran, wake up Kuran! Bastard! Look what you got us into !"

Kuran opened half his eyes and quickly frowned as if he has sensed something fishy, he put his hand on his hair his eyes still half-closed and his gaze lost in the sky above him .

He muttered "Why .."

Zero stare at him a little worried on the other's sanity "What why?"

Kuran sat up lazily still frowning "Why my head is hurting ..?"

Zero snorted "As if I care, do you remember what happened Kuran ?"

Kuran turned his gaze towards him and his frown deepened "What happened ..?"

Zero nearly grabs his hair in frustration "Are you insane? Can't you see where we are?"

Kuran glared at him before he turn his eyes to look at the place "How we ended up here? Uh don't shout at me again I understand now, do you feel that Kiryu? There's something different .."

Zero sighed "Yeah I know .. It feels like we are in a different world "

Kuran stare at him like he was insane but his eyes widened suddenly "I never felt a pain in my head before and I can't .."

He put his hands on Zero's shoulders and lowered his head to Zero's neck .

Zero's heart stopped in his chest, Kuran's warm breaths on his neck make his skin tingles and he didn't like it one bit, he took a shuddered breath "What do you think you are doing ..?"

When Kuran finely lift his head Zero nearly sigh in relief, he replayed calmly "I can't smell your blood"

He saw Kuran biting his own wrist and cursing under his breath, Zero was watching him thoughtfully wondering what the hell the other is doing?

Kuran sighed after a moment and sat comfortably on the grass, he leaned his arm on his knee and put his chin on it, he seems as if he was thinking deeply in something and from the look on his face he seems not truly happy about it.

Zero tried to prevent himself from asking but when the pureblood didn't seem intending on leaving or changing his position, he couldn't hold his tongue any further. He asked in hesitation "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Kuran said calmly without looking at him "Is something alright you mean?"

Zero tilted his head in confusion and frowned "What?"

Kuran sighed deeply before answering "Listen Kiryu.. I couldn't put a finger on what happened to us but all I know is that, You and me certainly aren't Vampires right now"

Zero stands and his eyes widened "Are you kidding me vampire?"

Kuran closed his eyes "Sadly I'm not, to both of them"

When Zero was about to say a sharp replay something hard hit him on the back of his head all of sudden, he hissed "What the hell?"

He turned around and looked wide eyes at the blue ball next to his feet, he heard a low chuckle from behind him. Before he could shout at the basatrd pureblood to shut the fuck up he saw two small boys coming towards them from behind the bushes.

He stare at them dumbfounded before he turn his gaze towards Kuran to see if the other saw the same thing, Kuran's face was blank as if he was expecting what is in front of his eyes. He doesn't seem surprised but Zero was sure as hell that Kuran saw them too because his gaze was rested on them, so they weren't from his imagination!

Zero returned his gaze to the boys when they reached him, he looked at them silently still trying to understand what's happening. He snapped out of it when one of the boys talked to him "Um, Would you mind giving us our ball please?"

Zero bent down and took the ball between his hands, he stare at the boys intently "Where did you come from?"

The two boys share a glance before one of them answered "We always play in this park with our friends, but the ball went too far today and we were chasing after it"

Zero nodded and handed them their ball, they muttered a "Thank you" and ran from where they came from. He heard another chuckle "You scared them off, I bet they are thinking that you are an insane"

Zero turned around and glared at the smirking Kuran "Seeing them here is the insane thing not me !"

"Do you even know what's this place Kiryu?" Kuran stands up and brushed the dust from his clothes "We are not in the academy, who knows where we may be ?"

Zero frowned "What happened? We were fighting and it was Yuki's birthday.."

Kuran starts walking "I know"

Zero shouted "Where the hell do you think you are going ?"

Kuran kept walking and waved to him "You can follow me if you want"

Zero watched the other's back and thought for a moment, he really hates the other's gut but who knows what would happen to them in the next hours? Clearly it wasn't natural for them to turn into humans suddenly especially for Kuran. And him of course, the ones whom turned into vampires never again return to be humans.

If they separated in this wired place it will be impossible for them to return to their own world, but if they stayed together maybe they still have a chance.

He will deal with that bastard hatred the important thing is to return to Yuki's side and to make sure to watch that arrogant vampire closely. He won't let Kuran to return there without him and to do what he pleased with Yuki, he will stuck in his throat.

When he made up his mind he ran after Kuran, he slowed his steps when he reached the other. He was looking at the place around him closely, a park huh?

The bastard didn't mock him for coming with him or something, that was really fine by him. What could that pureblood do if he was just a human? He smiled despite himself .. That would be interesting to watch!

Suddenly he bumped into someone's back, shit that's hurt even if the bastard was a human he still have a strong body! he rubbed his nose in frustration and when he opened his mouth to shout at the other he heard a noise. He moved from behind Kuran to peek in front of him, his mouth dropped when he saw an open field and a lot of children were playing here and there with their families watching over them.

He closed his mouth and shook his head to clear his mind when he heard Kuran saying "Don't embarrass me with that stupid features of yours"

he glared at the other before following him "Shut up I can do what I want with my face! arrogant bastard"

He stopped again when he saw Kuran standing next to a man, he watched the other asking "Excuse me, have you ever heard about a high school named Cross Academy?"

Zero saw the man frowning and seems thinking "I don't think such an academy exist, that name is unique I would remember it if I heard about it before, sorry boy"

He saw a nearly shocked gaze flickers in Kuran's eyes when the man called him 'boy'.

Zero hides his chuckles till Kuran thanked the man and walked away from him. When they went far enough Zero laughed out loud "Oh boy! I can't take it!" He put his hand on his mouth to suppress more laughter when he saw the people watching him with curious eyes "If he just knew who he said that to .." His shoulders kept vibrating with silent laughters "I wish your dogs were here to witness that"

He smirked when he saw Kuran's slightly frowned face "What no more threats? Is it because you know you can't kill me right now?"

Kuran kept walking "I see you are in a good mood Kiryu" he smirked in return "Is it because you have returned to be a human, No? Do enjoy this moments you know it won't last forever"

Zero pouted and huffed in annoyance, that bastard really know how to ruins the one's mood.

He walked next to Kuran this time, he doesn't want to bump into the other's back again, he has a feeling that the bastard won't let it go in peace the ...

Ops!

He did bumped into his back Again! He rubbed his aching nose, he shouted angrily "What the hell when did you ..."

Oh .. They were standing in front of a crowded street this time, he watched wide eyes as the cars pass by with a high speed. He held Kuran's sleeve unconsciously "This is more modern than our town isn't ?"

He saw the green light turn into a red light and the cars stopped, he gasped when Kuran holds his wrist and dragged him across the street "hey stop that! I can walk on my own!"

When they reached the other side Kuran finely released his wrist, he rubbed his slightly bruised wrist and glared at the other, shit he is strong even without his powers!

He tried to follow the other but stumbled on his way when someone pushed him on his shoulder, when he regained his balance he looked around looking for Kuran 'Dammit where did that arrogant go? The people is crowded over here'

He walks some steps still looking for the other when an old man shout at his face to move from the way, he flinched and returned backwards and his hand Accidentally touched a woman's butt, she cried as a crazy and called him a 'pervert' he tried to run before she could hit him but kept running into a numerous people and getting a different curses.

He gasped when someone suddenly grabbed him and his back rested on a strong chest "For gods sake Kiryu can't you just follow me quietly?"

He sighed in relief when he heard Kuran's voice, he relaxed into the other's arms for this moments, he lost him just for minutes and look what happened to him, what if he went alone from the beginning would he even make it alive?

_He wonders._


	2. The Nuisance And The Bastard's Warmth

Author's note: Thank you MidnightFunhouse and Starry Night for my first reviews in this story I'm glad :D

I hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

Kaname was walking slowly and glancing back at that idiot Kiryu from time to time as to not lose him again, he thinks he should take care of that rued stupid boy till they return safely to Cross Academy, or Cross and Yuki won't forgive him for it. Kiryu had kept quiet after he founds him minuets ago, or maybe hours? He glanced at his watch, has it been three hours already?

He stopped to take a look on the place around him, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose when that idiot had bombed into his back for the hundredth time! What is it with that dork wasn't he watching his steps?!

He turned around to scold the other for his lack of attention, hell this was irritating! Before the words skip his mouth he heard a stomach grumbles, his eyes widened slightly and he hides a chuckle when he saw Kiryu's embarrassed face, his hand was on his stomach and there was a cute blush on his cheeks, he couldn't deny that the sight in front of him was endearing! But Kiryu won't be Kiryu if he kept it this way, he glared at him and shouted at his face "Stop staring at me like a freak! I'm starving so what?! We can't walk like this forever!"

Kaname rised an eyebrow, he put his finger under the other's chin and lift his face up slightly to look straight into his lavender eyes "Since when there was a We between us Kiryu?"

Kiryu removed his hand away with a grimace on his face, he steps back before answering "There wasn't and there Won't be!"

Kaname stare at the other who was glaring at the poor wall next to him, he sighed and glance at his watch on his wrist, that might be useful for the time being.

He walked towards a nearby shop without glancing at the angry boy behind him "wait for me here"

He heard the boy's running footsteps behind him "Where are you ..."

Before Kiryu could complete his sentence Kaname intentionally stopped and pushed his body backwards, he smirked when he heard Kiryu squealed like a girl when he realised the hard impact that was about to meet his face.

Kaname chuckled and turn around to see Kiryu who fell on his butt on the ground, the boy was rubbing his aching nose and he cursed when he noticed his nose was bleeding.

He knelt next to Kiryu and handed him the napkin, it was a good coincidence he was ready for the party, or else he won't wear his watch or care to put a napkin into his pocket.

Kiryu snatched the napkin from his hand "What was that for?!"

"To teach you a listen, you should watch your steps"

Kiryu put the napkin on his bleeding nose, he said between a gritted teeth "Damn it with that body of yours, hell it might be easier if I bombed into a wall!"

Kaname stood with a smirk on his face, he offered the grumpy boy a hand "You know there's nothing wrong with my body, it's yours who's too thin"

Kiryu surprised him by taking his offered hand "where were you going anyway?"

When the other had stand Kaname turned to continue his walk "Don't worry I won't leave you by yourself"

Kiryu walks next to him and spat "I didn't say such a thing! Stop playing around bastard!"

Kaname stood in front of the shop, he eye it before he entered "I'm going to get you something to eat"

He left Kiryu who was watching him with curious eyes and went to sell his watch, it would be more useful that way more than telling him the time isn't ?

When he finished he went outside, actually he didn't think it would give him this good price, that old man said it was a unique watch that he never saw before. He knew it worth much but not like this .. Could it be like what Zero had said? Is this some kind of another world?

No .. That's not acceptable at all, but is it natural for them to turn into humans like this?

Nothing here seems natural, but he have to live with it and look out for that annoying boy he stuck here with, what else he could do?

He saw Kiryu leaning on a wall not far away, it's starting to get dark so there wasn't much people like before. He asked when he reached the other "What do you want to eat?"

Kiryu shoots a rock by his foot, Kaname's ears didn't miss his cold tone "Don't pretend as if you care, you know you don't give a damn about what I want, and Yuki isn't here to impress her anyway"

Kaname's mouth's edges turned down, yes .. There wasn't anyone around think he was perfect like in Cross Academy, Yuki's pure eyes weren't watching him right now as if he was a hero, as if he will never do anything wrong, as if he has no mistakes, as if he was perfect.

He was faking his smiles just for her, only in front of her eyes he become that polite, gentle and caring. However the night class and Kiryu all knew he wasn't that kind vampire, he never was and he will never be, and they know it very well, especially the one in front of him right now.

Maybe he will take this chance and take a break, no more pretending, he turn around and walks knowing that Kiryu will follow him "Fair enough"

* * *

Kaname stare at the hamburger in his hand for awhile before he put it on the plate in front of him, he just eat one bite but figured they had put a cabbage inside it, he doesn't like the cabbage at all but he never heard about a hamburger with a cabbage?!

He glanced at the boy in front of him who was clearly enjoying his meal, what a messy way he eat, he must be really hungry he never saw him eat with this appetite before.

That if .. He did saw him eat anything ever.

He narrowed his eyes slightly when a thought crossed his mind "Did you asked them to add the cabbage ?"

Kiryu stare at him before he swallowed his last bite "So they gave you mine? And I was wondering what was missing .."

Kaname sipped from his Cola in attempt to calm himself "I bet your brain was in your stomach, you didn't notice anything"

He rised an eyebrow when he saw Kiryu's gaze still focusing on his plate like a hungry wolf, well he bet the wolf eyes won't be as innocent as Kiryu's eyes right now. What is it with the idiot hunter today to behave this way?

Was he like that when he was a human? Is this his real personality? Why does he care anyway let the stupid hunter dance naked he won't give a damn.

He pushed his plate towards Kiryu "You can have it"

Kiryu's eyes widened slightly before he took the hamburger between his hands "It was mine anyway"

He was about to take a bite but stopped when he noticed Kaname staring at him with a half closed eyes, he glared "Don't stare at me like that! Let me eat in peace and mind your own business!"

Kaname rubbed his temples, this boy was annoying as hell! He will surly get a headache if he kept yelling like that "Just hurry up, we have to find a place to sleep in it's getting late"

* * *

They were walking slowly side by side, a little whimpers were escaping from Kiryu's mouth from time to time. Kaname glanced at the other, he seems tired. They were late at night and they barely saw any human walking on this empty roads and corridors, the only people they can see were drunk or a few homeless people laying here and there in the empty corridors.

A grimace appears on Kaname's usually blank face, how could those humans leave those whom were the same kind to be without shelter? The breeze was cold this night, but what if it was raining? Or snowing?

Stupid selfish humans, and they dare to call them monsters, they weren't that different from the vampires, except they don't have fangs and claws, and they don't feed on blood, but they are the same.

They are all monsters, they are all greedy, selfish, cruel, and work just for their own desires, they are all a scum.

This world is rotten, how much he wish to ruin it.

Kiryu's slightly shuddered voice chased his dark thoughts away "Damn it Kuran what are you wandering for? We have passed a lot of places we could sleep in yet nothing seems to have the pleasure in suiting your damn taste!"

Kaname made no intention in stopping "I'm not looking for a place to just sleep in Kiryu, I want a small apartment acceptable enough to live in till we find a way out of this"

He heard Kiryu huffing in annoyance, he watched him breath into his palms to warm them. What a bother .. really.

He took off his blazer and throw it towards the nuisance called Kiryu's face. The hunter was startled by sudden thing that hit his face, he stare at the blazer in his hand before he grimaced "I don't need it! And what have I told you about the pretending thing? Stop it bastard I have take enough!"

Kaname brushed his shirt before he resumed his walk "That's not pretending, I just don't want you to fall sick on me, looking after you is bothering enough right now and I have no interest in trying the worse"

* * *

Zero glared the other's back and gritted his teeth "Bastard!"

He stare at the blazer in his hand, he doesn't want to fell sick either. Sighing in defeat he wear it, why Kuran would bother if he fell sick anyway? He could take care of himself very well.

He yanked the blazer's collar up and lowered his face, he was freezing, and the bastard's blazer is really warm. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the blazer was full of the other's unique scent, his perfume was cold, calming and yet powerful at the same time,its scent is amazing, it's really suits his arrogant personality.

He shook his head to take hold of himself, he blinked when he noticed Kuran has went too far. He cursed under his breath and ran after him.

The damn arrogant bastard!

* * *

Zero entered their new apartment after Kuran, his violet eyes eyeing the place around him with a crossed eyebrows "Is this what you called a comfortable apartment?! It hardly have a place for both of us!"

He looked around him with annoyance, the said apartment was just a big room with a couch, two armchairs, a television, closet and a single bed next to a big window. There was three doors one he suspect might be the kitchen and the other is a bathroom, but what the last one might be?

Kuran gave him no mind and throw his body lazily on the couch with his eyes closed, Zero pouted for the other's ignorance. He went to open one of the doors, oh a laundry room .. He didn't thought there would be one!

Knowing what's the last two doors leads to he stood and stare at the single bed with a frown "If you had just didn't rush things and let us see the place before, this is clearly just for one person to live in!"

Kuran didn't move from his position nor opened his closed eyes "Stop complaining, the important thing for me is the kitchen isn't in the same room, I can't stand the cooking smell. Besides the price suit us perfectly we can manage with it for the time being"

"Till what?"

Kuran opened his eyes to stare directly at Zero and a wry smile appeared on his face "Until we find a job I guess"

Zero sighed and ran his hand through his hair, this nightmare won't end soon isn't ?

He watched Kuran taking off his shoes "Give me one from the pillows on the bed"

Although Zero was totally exhausted but he give the other a hateful glare "I'm not one from your fucking dogs to order around Kuran!"

He watched Kuran rubbing his temples "I didn't meant it like this"

Zero hides a smirk, he wasn't expecting such a replay "Then would it harm you if you add if you don't mind or please?!"

Kuran gave him an annoyed look and intended on standing up apparently to bring the pillow by himself "Just shut up will you"

Zero hastily took the pillow and throw it on that arrogant face "Arrogant bastard, that pride of yours will get you into troubles"

Kuran caught the pillow before it hit his face "How childish, Just as your dirty tongue Kiryu"

Zero frowned as he watched the other laying on his back on the couch "You take the bed I don't want it"

Kuran has already closed his eyes and covered them with his arm "No you have it I'm fine here, no further arguments"

Zero sighed and went to turn off the light, he stare at the full moon for a moment before he closed the curtains as well. He waited till his eyes adjust to the darkness, he truly isn't vampire right now ..

He glanced at Kuran before he went to the bed, the weather was slightly cold and he felt bad for taking the bed, although this man in front of him was the same Kuran he hates for years, but he couldn't prevent himself from feeling so.

He smiled slightly when an idea came into his mind, he still have Kuran's blazer and it will be enough for him. He took the bed cover and walked the couch, he waited for a moment and when the other didn't move nor made any sign that he was awake he put th cover on him gently. He knew Kuran isn't a kind hearted person, yes he knows that very well, but he was kind enough to give him his blazer although the reason he said was totally selfish but even so .. And he also had gave him the bed.

He laid on the bed and tights Kuran's blazer around himself, closing his eyes he sighed, now he can sleep peacefully without the guilt eating at him.

He opened his eyes wide when he felt a warmth around his body, he felt the bed lowering slightly with the added wight. He stare surprised at Kuran who laid beside him "Just sleep already Kiryu"

Zero stare at Kuran's back for a moment, having him here beside him wasn't as bad as he thought, maybe because he wasn't a vampire right now?

He prevented his hand from touching those soft looking dark locks, he closed his tired eyes forcefully, what's he thinking? It just from his exhausted mind, yes .. Just from the fatigue he was feeling..

With a little hope that he will wake up in his own room he drifted to a deep slumber.


	3. Kiryu Loves Cuddling

**Author's Note:** Hello there! Thank you for the amazing reviews I appreciate it :D I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Kaien Cross stare at Bloody Rose on the table with serious expressions on his face, he turned his gaze towards Yuuki and the other members of the night class "You said you found this on the ground without anything else?"

They nodded and Takuma Ichijo said in a worried tone "We also found some traces that told us they were fighting each other in that place" he smiled sheepishly "Although there isn't any clue that Kaname had used his powers at all"

Cross nodded "I see .. What about Kaname's aura?"

Aido retorted hastily "Kaname-sama always suppress his aura so we don't know when exactly they had disappeared!"

Cross smiled gently at Yuuki "Don't worry sweetheart they are two capable of taking care of themselves, this group will help you in the guardian duty till Zero return safely"

* * *

Something annoying was clinging around his body, a light frown appeared on his sleeping features. He tried to turn to the other side in his sleep, however, something weird he wasn't accustomed to was preventing him from doing so, the Thing suddenly tightened its hold around him, all the sleep he was feeling had gone when he became aware on what's around him, his mind starts working and gathering every possibilities ..

He remembers everything happened before he closes his eyes, he was sleeping with the nuisance called Kiryu on the same bed .. Oh god ! As if that wasn't bad enough!

He left that for later and concentrate on the matter at hand ..

He was being held by something ..

And not a loose hold at that ..

He held his breaths ..

Could it be that someone had found them and captured them ?!

Could it be Kiryu had set him up or something ?!

He opened his eyes wide in alarm at these thoughts ..

Shit !

He groaned and rubbed his temples in attempt to suppress the headache he was feeling, it's all Kiryu's fault he had woke up at this early hour. They had slept only an hour or so before the morning last night, and now ..

He stared in annoyance at the sleeping figure next to him, or to be exacts, Half on top of him. The idiot boy's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, his face was buried in his chest and he couldn't see anything other than the other's unmistakeable silver hair, he tried to free himself from the tight grip but the other's thigh on his own thighs was keeping him in place.

Damn you Kiryu!

What a messed up position they were in, he put his hand slowly on the other's thigh and tried to move it away, hell as if he doesn't have more important things that bothers him!

He grimaced when he heard low whimpers escaping the other's lips before he tightened his hold around him and buried his face deeper in his chest. Sighing in defeat he moved his hand from the other's thigh and rested it on his hips instead, what's wrong with this idiot anyway? Doesn't he know who he is?!

He never thought Kiryu would be from the cuddling type, at least he should noticed he wasn't cuddling a small and fragile body like Yuuki's!

If he was stuck at the bed with this idiot then he might get more sleep, the headache he was feeling annoys him to no end! He moved his head away as far as he could from the soft silver locks under his chin and covered his eyes with his arm. This boy is a disaster, if he stayed here any longer he will be doomed.

It would be much easier if there wasn't a mutual hatred between them, but in their state .. They might end up killing each other. The hatred isn't easily forgotten, and between them, there isn't a slight chance to be forgotten at all. He wasn't the only one who hates the other, Kiryu also hates him deeply, maybe more than he himself hates him if it was possible.

Kiryu might hates him because being a vampire, a pureblood, and maybe .. Because of Yuuki.

In the other hand, he hates Kiryu for being Yuuki's brother while he couldn't, he hates him for having a family he doesn't have. Even if Kiryu had lost his real family, but at least .. He still have this warm moments and yet, he refuse to be thankful for it.

Oh yes .._ He really does hate him._

* * *

Zero nuzzled his face sleeply on the comfy pillow he was burying his face in, the pillow was really comfortable and warm but why it was harder than the normal pillows?

And what was he holding into..?

Another pillow..?

His eyes flattered open when he sensed a movement above his head, he stare with sleepy eyes at the half open buttons of the white shirt in front of him .. Wait what buttons?! White shirt?!

His eyes travelled downward with horror, the waist he was holding, the other's hand that rested comfortably on his hips, his own thigh on the other's.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to calm himself, this isn't happening .. It's just a dream .. This is not Kuran he was holding at the moment .. Is he ..?

When he sensed another movement he pushed the brunette's hand from his hips roughly and jumped back on the bed, he glared hatefuly at Kuran with reddened cheeks "You pervert! What are you doing on my side of the bed?!"

Kuran returned the glare with a cold one before he pushed himself up to a sitting position, he hissed "You dare to call me that after preventing me from moving for how long?! Two hours maybe?!"

What did he say..?!

Zero kept glaring at the other, even if he was at fault it wasn't completely his own!

He snarled "You should have woke me up! Killing me even! You know how much I hate you!"

He flinched slightly and retreated backwards till he touched the wall behind him when he saw the expression on Kuran's face, it was terrifying to say the least. Even in Cross Academy Kuran never showed such anger!

Nevertheless Kuran managed to say in a cold dangerous tone "You have no idea how much I hate you as well, I don't want to return to Cross Academy as much as I want to rip you into pieces right now"

He stare wide-eyed at Kuran who stood and gave him one last glare "Don't push me to do things we two might regret Kiryu, it's already hard on both of us"

He blinked when he realised the other had disappeared behind the bathroom door, what's wrong with that arrogant to snap at him like that?! He crossed his legs and rested his cheek on his palm, at least he knew something, that bastard isn't a morning person at all!

* * *

When Kuran went out of the bathroom moments later Zero was still on his previous sitting position on the bed, unconsciously his eyes never left the other who went to the phone while the water still dripping from his face and the collar of his white shirt was slightly wet. He smiled wryly, never in his life he thought he will have the Pleasure in seeing this pureblood bastard in such a state, his slightly crumpled shirt from the sleep, walking barefoot here and there and his slightly messy hair, well just as much as his soft hair could be messy!

He snorted when he heard the other talking to the owner on the phone, the spoiled prince wants someone to buy them a necessary stuff right now, why don't they buy it themselves?!

"Thank you, I'll be waiting"

Zero kept his violet eyes on the other's back even after he hanged up the phone, he blinked when Kuran turned around suddenly and meets his gaze "To whom I own the pleasure in having your precious attention?"

Zero rolled his eyes "You are the only moving figure here I just watched out of boredom"

Kuran leaned on the wall behind him and his face still blank "So you are as worthless as the bed you currently sitting on"

Zero hissed "If you think the bed is worthless you should have slept on the couch!"

An amusement smirk appeared on Kuran's face "tsk tsk Kiryu, don't you just yell on everything around you"

Zero clutched his hands to fist, he Was in a good mood and that bastard has destroyed it! Well that wasn't something new at all, the bastard always managed to ruin his mood.

He averted his eyes away from the other and nibbled the inside of his cheek and tried as best as he could to prevent himself from punching that arrogant's perfect face, he won't let him be satisfied in making him losing control.

He said after a moment of silent "What the spoiled prince wants to buy anyway? You know we can buy everything we want by ourselves"

He watched Kuran taking an empty paper from the note on the desk and starts writing on it "There's no soap no shampoo no towels and no teethbrush, I won't wander in the streets like this"

A sideways smirk appeared on Zero's face "You don't have a problem in wandering in this crumpled clothes?"

Kuran put his hand under his chin and tapped the pin gently on his cheek, he said thoughtfully "As long as it was clean I won't mind"

Zero hummed in response and watched the other handing the small paper to the boy in front of the door, he frowned when he noticed that they had actually said some words to each other without yelling at one other.

When the other has closed the door the words left his mouth before he knew it "I still hate you you know"

He watched Kuran laying on the couch with a tired sigh "Yeah me too"

He sighed as well before he lied back on the bed, this will be a long day!

* * *

Zero walked beside Kuran and kept focus as to not lose him in this crowded street. He murmured mindlessly to himself "Do we really have to buy new clothes? I don't want to.."

He jerked his head up when he heard Kuran saying sarcastically "Then don't, if you want to get rotten in your cloth of course"

He put his hands into his pockets and scowled "I wasn't talking to you!"

Kuran gave him a sideway glance "Why didn't you take a shower?"

Gripping his shirt in his hand he frowned and smelt it "It's not like my smell is bad"

Kuran smirked "Sure you were clinging to me while you were sleeping, that's why your scent is still pleasant. Because of me"

Zero closed his eyes and said sarcastically "I think I heard that line before, Oh I forgot I owed you my life"

Kuran raised a perfect eyebrow "Owed? You treat that like a past life I see"

He glared at the bastard next to him with eyes full of hate, somehow he wanted to forget everything happened in Cross academy, he wanted to forget that he is no longer human, he wanted to forget what he truly is, a low level vampire without his choice, closing slowly to his inevitable end. He wanted to forget all that and throw it behind his back for at least a little while, but this arrogant in front of him won't let him have a little peace at all! Hell even if he wasn't a pureblood he still a hateful jerk!

Kuran smirked "That's better, I missed this hateful glare"

He clenched his hands "Bastard!"

* * *

Kaname was ignoring the frustrated boy next to him who gritted his teeth "I have took enough, stop wasting the money we might need it!"

He put the deep green shirt in his hand next to the other's body, he kept staring for a moment and looked thoughtful, this boy's silver hair and pale skin really gives him a unique and beautiful appearance, he won't deny he enjoys choosing what this nuisance boy will wear, the best thing is he have no choice but to wear them. He smirked "This colour suit you as well, take it"

Kiryu huffed in annoyance and the frown deepened on his pale face when Kaname put the shirt on the others between his hands "Blue red violet yellow green and others I don't know it's names! What next .. Pink?!"

Kaname walked to the other corner of the shop "As much as I want you to stuck in it forever, but alas you will be in front of my eyes most of the time, I hate that colour it shouldn't be called a colour in the first place it's gross"

He heard Kiryu whimpering behind him, he took a tight black jeans and another skinny dark blue one "This should be your size.." He was about to put them with the others when Kiryu yelled suddenly "What the hell Kuran?! I'm not wearing these things I won't be able to move take a another ones!"

Kaname pursued his lips "It well be perfect on your body.." His eyes travelled slowly on the other's body starting from his slim long legs till it's rested on his glaring lavender eyes, he smirked "believe me"

Kiryu took a step back and yelled "No!"

Kaname sighed "Kiryu.."

Kiryu cut him off "No I'm not gonna wear them! Why don't you take them yourself if you liked them that much?!"

Kaname felt disappointed, he returned them to their place "My body isn't like yours, fine let's get you another ones"

When they finely walked out of the shop, Kaname stare at the bags he was carrying in his hand, a small smile tugged on his lips when he remembered the jeans he took for Kiryu without his knowledge, he will make that annoying spoiled brat to wear them .. _Somehow._


	4. The Demon And The Ghost

**Author's Note:** Thank u so much for the amazing reviews :)

* * *

_This sever pain..._

Burgundy eyes shut tightly, he grabbed the pillow and pressed it firmly on his aching head. He wasn't able to sleep at all last night, in the contrary, Kiryu's soft snorting felled his ears until the sunrise. Speaking of witch, where did that idiot has gone to from the morning?

They had brought a new bed yesterday, and some of needed stuff, but they didn't have time to buy food or drinks for their apartment. They still need to find a job soon, there isn't much money left.

He groaned and clinched the pillow tightly, what is it with this headache?! It just kept worsening in every passing hour, it almost become unbearable!

_And this noise!_

He gritted his teeth in attempt to calm himself, those stupid children were playing in front of the apartment door. It's his fault he didn't choose another building without noisy families, it's frustrating!

This isn't him, he can control his anger better than this. It's a good thing he wasn't a vampire right now, or the whole building would be already collapsed.

That damn ball kept hitting the apartment door, and those little brats laughing was ringing in his ears! He gripped his soft dark hair with his fingers while he hissed "Filthy humans, they know no manners"

Maybe he should help them learning.

He threw the pillow aside and pushed himself up on the messy bed. His dark bangs fell softly on his tired eyes, and covered most of his features. Leaning on his arms, he stared blankly at his loosened fists. There isn't any problem to teach those ignorant humans some of the manners he learned in his whole childhood, is there?

A cruel smile appeared on his face, they will pay for disturbing his supposed to be quiet time, without the grumpy annoying hunter around.

He stood limply from the bed and walked with heavy steps to the closed door. Insolent, stupid dorks.

He grimaced lightly when the ball hit the door, Again!

Opening the door, he placed a fake smile on his lips, but it came dark and frightening with the cold un pleased look in his wine-red eyes "Good morning, lost little poppies"

There, the three idiot brats!

He noticed the frightened gaze in the little girl's eyes, his dark smile widened slightly, good.

He lowered his cold gaze to the ball that stopped in front of his foot, he heard one of the two boys replaying in an annoying voice and very loud for his liking "We passed the morning already! And we are not poppies!"

This boy is getting on his nerves, he reminds him so much of someone he has to bear his shouting for god knows how long. He bent down slowly and picked the ball, while the same little boy continued to shout "Give us our ball!"

He stared at the little boy's eyes coldly, now he can hear the girl's quiet sops clearly, and from the corner of his eye he saw her small hand clutching the other boy's shirt.

Typical.

He stood up gracefully with the ball still in his hand, and put his other hand into his pocket "Sure thing". He glanced at the crying girl before he smirked, and pulled his hand out of his pocket showing a small silver knife "After all, we can't leave your dear girl crying for so long, can we?"

His smirk widened when he saw their shocked wide eyes, this small knife appeared to be useful, he was keeping it in his pocket just in case. He cut the ball slowly and suppressed a low chuckle, he knows he is being childish, but hell, he was enjoying this!

He raised an eyebrow when he saw the shaking girl retreating backwards "Look at his eyes ... They are unnatural!"

He grimaced suddenly when the headache had returned with full force, throwing the ripped ball on the rude boy's face, he hissed in a cold dangerous tone "Find another place to play in, and don't show me your faces ever again. Now get out of my sight!"

"He is a _demon_!"

* * *

Zero sighed heavily, this damn bags is so heavy! He bought the food they need in their apartment on his own, as it seems that lazy butt won't wake up anytime soon. Maybe it's because he used to sleep at the day he stayed till this late hour?

When the elevator stopped at their floor, he walked out with a light frown, what is this noise? Is there some fight around here?

His eyes widened when he saw a very pissed looking Kuran standing in the doorway, and three frightened children in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped shocked, when he saw Kuran cutting the poor children's ball, and throwing it on their shocked faces.

"Now get out of my sight!"

"He is a demon!"

He walked towards them and said calmly "Chill up Kuran, what's this all about?!"

He stopped when the three children turned towards him suddenly with wide eyes "Look at his weird hair!"

"His skin is so pale!"

"Oh god! He is a _ghost_!"

When the girl cried loudly out of sudden, one of the little boys dragged her away "Run! They are monsters!"

He stared dumbfounded at their retreating backs "A demon and a ghost!"

"Freaks!"

Once he realized what they had called him he clinched his fists, and shouted "Go to hell, and stop watching stupid movies!"

He hissed when they disappeared from his vision, how dare them call him a ... _Ghost?!_

"Chill up Mr. Ghost, aren't they sweet?"

He turned his head sharply when he heard the mocking tone in Kuran's sugary yet obnoxious voice, where is all that anger from before had gone?!

He glared at the amused gaze, he noticed the tired looking features, what's wrong with this jerk haven't he slept enough?! He walked passed Kuran who was leaning on the doorway "You shouldn't have cut their ball"

He stopped when he entered the freezing dark room, Kuran has insisted on buying a dark curtains to avoid the bright sun, old habits die hard it seems. Now he understood why Kuran had snapped on the poor kids, they had woke him up from his sleep.

"They deserve it." Kuran's voice was blank and cold, there was no hint of anger or remorse at all. He put the bags he was carrying down "You are not even sorry, a true demon indeed!"

A light frown appeared on his pale face when Kuran just ignored him, he huffed in annoyance and went to open the heavy curtains.

A low whimper escaped Kuran's lips when the bright sun rays felled the room. He smirked to himself and opened the window "There is still time before the sunset," he turned around to look at Kuran's so unpleased face "We could use a late lunch or an early dinner, what do you say?"

His smirk soon disappeared when Kuran has ignored him again, his lavender eyes glared daggers at Kuran, who was nudging the plastic bags with his foot and asked blankly "From where did you get the money to buy all this?"

He grimaced at the lack of interest in Kuran's tone, he turned his face to the side "You aren't the only one who have something to sell"

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kuran arching a perfect eyebrow "Oh? I never saw you wearing anything worth selling"

He just snorted in response, it's not worth telling. He blinked when he saw the realization in Kuran's maroon eyes "Yuuki's birthday gift, you sold it"

It wasn't a question, and he knows that. Kuran was just stating what he thinks is true, and of course he wasn't mistaken.

"You shouldn't have done that, Kiryu"

He shrugged "I'll just buy her another one if we managed to ... Return"

He furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed Kuran's unusual messy bed next to him, he reached his hand without thinking and returned the pillows to their original place "You fought with someone here?"

"No, but maybe ..." He frowned lightly when he felt Kuran's low voice right behind him "I'm about to"

He gasped when he suddenly was being pushed forward on the bed, he fell right on his face on the soft sheets. He opened his mouth to curse loudly, but stopped when he felt the sudden weight on his body. What the ... Hell?! He turned his wide-eyes to glance behind his shoulder, the shock was written in his face, when Kuran has wrapped his arms around his tense shoulders, and whispered next to his ear in a seductive tone "Relax Kiryu" he flushed in anger and embarrassment when Kuran nuzzled his face in the crock of his neck and continued "You look like a comfy pillow"

He struggled to free himself from the iron grip around him, the position he was in didn't help at all, under that well built body; he was totally trapped!

He hissed "Get off me, bastard!"

He tried to push the other away but hell, Kuran has used his thigh to straddle him on the bed. What's this freak is thinking?!

"Stop it Kuran, this is ridiculous!"

He turned his wide-eyes to the door when he saw a movement there, his flushed face suddenly turned pale, when he noticed the shocked woman in front of the door, damn the stupid bastard he left the door open!

He felt Kuran's hold loosened around him, and he used the chance to push him away. He was glad the bastard didn't resist, sure he had noticed the woman too.

As soon as he stood from the bed, he lifted his hand to return the messy strands from his soft hair to its place "We weren't ... We are not ..."

The woman swiftly bowed her head apologetically "I'm sorry, the door was open I didn't mean to interrupt"

He cursed under his breath at Kuran who was now sitting calmly on the bed, she lifted her face and continued with a smile "I came here to welcome you at the building, of course we don't mind the old, gender or sexuality..."

His eyes widened when he heard that. He tried to cut her off "No! We are not..."

She continued with the same smile "There is nothing to be embarrassed about, I brought this dish as a welcome for you here sweet boys"

He stared shocked at the covered dish she was holding in her hands, he clinched his fists when he heard Kuran's velvet voice behind him "Well, isn't this good honey? You don't have to cook"

_Honey..?!_

He glared daggers at the smirking Kuran before he took the food from the kind woman's hand and thanked her.

He closed the door when she disappeared, and glared hatefully at Kuran "What the hell were you thinking?! Honey?!"

His glared didn't waver when Kuran leaned on the pillows behind him and pursed his lips "I was joking"

He rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen "Well, it wasn't funny at all"

He was thankful that woman has came actually, he doesn't want to think what would have happened if she didn't. The bastard's body on him was warm and ... He shook his head to chase these thoughts away, it was disgusting!

"Kiryu"

He turned his wary eyes to Kuran after he heard the playfulness in his tone, he furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the smirk and the amused gaze in Kuran's wine-red eyes "Your body was so fit beneath me"

His eyes widened in shock, before he turned his flushed face away from the intense amused gaze, and walked to the kitchen. He hissed "I hate you, bastard!"

Arrogant, sadistic and freaking pervert!

He heard Kuran replaying in a slight chuckle "Me too"

He shall pay for embarrassing him like this!

* * *

Kaname smiled to himself when he saw the still angry hunter from the corner of his eyes, stupid boy, he is too easy to tease.

They were walking around the city searching for a job. He wants to work at night, and he knows the hunter beside him won't be pleased. He doesn't want to wander the streets under the bright sun, even if he was a human, the sun would just cause his unbearable headache to worsen.

"Listen Kiryu" He waited for a moment, and when he knew the other won't answer he continued "I want a nightly job, so if you want another job maybe we should separate from here"

"It's fine"

Kiryu's tone was blank and bored as if he doesn't give a damn. Raising an eyebrow, he turned his gaze to the hunter and asked in a slightly surprised tone "You don't have a problem with it?!"

He watched the boy intensely when he shrugged "I knew what you want. Since you didn't seem to have any intention to look for a job till the night, while we have more chances and options in the day time"

"I see" he mumbled softly, it seems the hunter was understanding him more than he thought.

To think that the annoying Kiryu who hates him beyond description, wanted to work with him at night instead of working at the day like a normal human; was weird yet ... Comforting.

Maybe they won't kill each other in the end, maybe they will manage and return to Cross Academy in one piece, who knows?

* * *

Zero stretched his body lazily and stiffened a yawn, waking up in the morning and staying at this late hour isn't a good idea. He should make his sleeping schedule like Kuran, sleeping at the early morning and waking up at the evening.

They will start working at the coffee shop from tomorrow night, the old man was kind and they will be working together in the night shift, he told them to always close the coffee shop at 3:00 AM.

Kaname Kuran working at a coffee shop, he really wants to see what the cocky self-centered bastard is capable of!

He turned his gaze around when he heard Kuran closing the door softly behind him, he was rubbing his temples with a deep frown on his face, he looked tired. On their way back Kuran had entered a pharmacy and bought painkiller pills, he thought he bought them just in case but it seems he was wrong.

He watched silently when Kuran threw his jacket on the couch and went to the kitchen, he sighed heavily and took off his own jacket. He grabbed his pajama and went to the bathroom, he shouldn't be bothered if Kuran wasn't feeling well, right? He deserve it after all.

When he returned to the room with his pajama on, he glanced briefly at the pills bottle on the nightstand next to Kuran's bed.

"If you finished, turn off the light"

Kuran was laying on the bed with his face buried in the pillow he was grabbing so tightly, he hates to admit, but whatever was pains this jerk in front of him, he kind of felt sorry for him.

Deciding to put his pride aside this time, he asked with furrowed eyebrows "Is something hurting you?"

"No, just turn off the damn light"

He grimaced at the cold icy tone in the deep quiet voice, despite what its owner was feeling at the moment. Hell, scratch that, he isn't sorry for the damn bastard at all, it serves him right.

After he switched the light off, and lie down on his bed, he stared at the ceiling for awhile before closing his eyes. He was deadly tired, why is he still awake till this moment?!

He opened his eyes when he heard Kuran whimpering and getting off of his bed, he watched him walking to the kitchen in the dark room. He wouldn't be able to see him if his eyes weren't adjusted to the darkness. He frowned and sat up slowly when Kuran has returned with a glass of water, surely he wasn't intending on taking more pills?!

His eyes widened when he saw him taking the bottle in his hand, he jumped swiftly from the bed and snatched the bottle from the other's hand roughly "Are you an idiot?! You took them already, do you wanna kill yourself?!"

He noticed how Kuran's eyes narrowed dangerously in the dark room "I'm not in the mood for this Kiryu. Give it back!"

He stepped back and shouted angrily "No! Unless you tell me what's hurt you I won't be able to help!"

He glared stubbornly at the narrowed wine-red eyes "Do you really want to help? Or just to mock me on it in the morning?"

He turned his gaze away and gritted his teeth, Kuran thinks he is going to mock him because he turned into a human, because he has a human's weak body compare to a vampire's body, he thinks being sick is a weakness! "I'm not going to mock you over it, I just want to get some sleep and I won't be able to when you keep moving around or shifting on the damn bed!"

He noticed how Kuran's gaze has softened slightly, before he closed his eyes tightly and ran his elegant fingers through his hair helplessly "This sever headache is going to kill me, I took four pills already but it just keep worsening" Kuran's voice was calm and quiet, he opened his tired looking eyes and covered his face with his palm, before he continued "As far as I know, it should be gone by now or at least ... Become in a bearable degree"

He stared at th exhausted man in front of him with a slight tender gaze, now he understood why he slept all the day, and why he had snapped on the poor children, it wasn't because they had woke him up from his sleep; but it was because he wasn't able to sleep at all. Opening the heavy curtains, so the moonlight would show him Kuran's features clearly, he sighed deeply "I don't think it's a normal headache you are having" he meets Kuran's questioning gaze "Its name is Migraines. Unfortunately..." He lifted the pills bottle in his hand "This won't help at all. This type of headaches, you have to bear it until it disappear by itself"

"Shit!"

Kuran cursed loudly and sat on his bed while he was rubbing his temples, he looked pained and frustrated. Never in his life he thought he would feel sorry for Kuran from all people, when he made up his mind he said softly "But I know something might sooth you ... A little"

He held Kuran's gaze when he lifted his drowsy eyes hopefully at him "And that would be...?"

Walking closer to Kuran's bed, he lifted up his pajama's sleeves to his elbows "Lay on your stomach"

A smirk appeared on his lips when he saw the doubtful gaze in the burgundy eyes, he assured in an a slightly amused tone "Relax, it's not like I'm gonna rape you"

It's payback!

His smirk disappeared, when Kuran glared at him coldly with the doubtful gaze still in place "It's not that what I'm worried about"

His eyes widened slightly when the realization hit him, he inhaled deeply and lifted his hands up helplessly "Geez Kuran, I'm not going to kill you! I'm just trying to help!"

As to ensure his words, he lifted his hand and moved the soft dark bangs from Kuran's weakly glaring wine-red eyes. He rubbed Kuran's temples gently with his fingers, a small smile graced his lips when Kuran's eyelids closed shut and a tired soft sigh escaped his lips "See, I can make you feel better. Now listen to me and lay on your stomach"

He sat on the soft sheets while Kuran did as he was told, and buried his face in his pillow. He started to massages Kuran's tense shoulders gently, he mumbled softly "Your muscles are so tense, why is that?"

A low whimper was his answer, he thought Kuran was going to ignore him but he proved wrong "I'm not used to sleep, but now my body is demanding me to and..." a low groan escaped his lips before he continued slowly "I couldn't, with this damn headache"

A light frown appeared on his face, he lowered his hands and rubbed Kuran's back slowly "What keeps you awake all the time?"

"Rub harder" Kuran muttered, shifting so that his face was to the other side, he answered "Keeping an eye on some level E vampire hunter"

He snorted at the lame answer, typical Kaname Kuran.

He kept rubbing and massaging Kuran's temples, back and shoulders gently, until he felt the well-defined muscles relaxing slightly under his touch. He smiled confidently when Kuran groaned softly, he mumbled "Feels good"

His lavender eyes wandered over the well-toned body under his hands, Kuran really does has a beautiful strong body "I have never saw you doing any sport or something, where did you get your muscles from?"

He bit his lower lip when Kuran moaned loudly before he answered lazily "Comes from watching over kids like you"

He squeezed on Kuran's shoulders gently earning another loud satisfied moan "You should say watch not watch over, and I'm not a kid you selfish bastard!"

Damn it, why it's so hot all of sudden?!

He focused on his massage, trying to ignore the sounds coming from Kuran. They had been easier to dismiss when Kuran had been more awake, but now the used to be pureblood was silent, and the noises were driving him to distraction.

Un-noticed to himself, his hands had stopped massaging, sliding into a gentle rubbing motion, slipping up over Kuran's shoulders to his neck, before sweeping back down to Kuran's hips.

Things continued in this vein for a moment, until Kuran let out a loud seductive moan, he glared at the dark soft hair and was thankful he wasn't facing him "Stop moaning like a bitch!"

Kuran shifted slightly, groaning softly "You are so good at this ... Zero" he continued in a sleepy voice "I don't mind if you ... Killed me at the moment"

His eyes widened slightly, he blinked when Kuran turned his face on the pillow, and his half closed eyes meets his, he continued with a sly amused smirk "I'll return the favor someday, and I'll make you moan like a true needy bitch"

For the first time, he smiled a smile that shows his teeth, he was thankful Kuran had relieved from the pain he was suffering from the two days before. He doesn't know why, but maybe it's because nothing seems real in this weird world but Kuran. He lifted his hand to push away the dark chocolate brown bangs from the drowsy wine-red eyes "We will see who is the true bitch" he smiled softly on the way Kuran was resisting himself from closing his already sleepy eyes. He ruffled the soft hair gently and whispered "Sleep well, Kaname"

After hearing his name being said so tenderly, Kaname's tired eyelids finely closed, and he drifted to a deep slumber.


End file.
